


The Eve

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, I don't know how many worlds they have gone through, M/M, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: The eve of their last battle facing Polaris





	The Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439317) by Algae_Ra1. 



> English is not my first language and there is no beta. Sorry for anything weird.  
> A translation of my own work about Hibiki and Yamato

 

>  
> 
> The End comes
> 
> Be with me

 

 

Tired.

 

The tiredness came altogether when the conscious float to the surface, trying to tie the sensation back to darkness. It made him remembering the Japanese class in a fall afternoon, with warm sunshine pouring on the desktop, flat tone reading paragraphs from I Am a Cat. However, comparing to the current tiredness, the sleepiness brought by that was only the sheer layer wearing by Kushami, too thin to bind his mind.

 

His felt so heavy. His finger tip refused to move even a tiny bit. Is this because of a PE course? No, couldn't be. He was the kind of student to carefully prepare everything, stretch and warm-up. It could only be Daichi, not him. His friend was the one that tended to skip the necessary preparation and later regretted deeply for doing so.

 

 

So why?

 

The pieces gradually coming back to him.

 

The fire dropped from the sky, the blinding flash, the cracking earth underfoot, and the horizon eliminated across the sea. 

The call never being picked up, the cries and shoutings, the bumping and racing heart, and the howling sound echoing within his ears.

The metallic and salty taste.

The bitterness of the earth, from the burning land, everywhere.

 

It is the most horrible joke and deepest nightmare. No, it is not April Fool's Day nor a imagination only existing in his mind.

 

Hibiki opened his eyes.

 

The sky hadn't lightened up. They had long lost powers, man-made light, or anything to lit up. He could hardly see anything. But it felt safe here, no demon or enemy would attack until tomorrow. Here in the relic of a building. He was lying on the ground, and surrounded by the walls as a solid triangular shape. Cool air slowly moving down, being warmed up by human body, then rising up. He could not see those air, but his eyes could catch the energy residenting within. Those were weak, so weak that a gentle touch would break them. However, they would merge again, giving a short while.

 

He was lying on the ground. It didn't feel cold with cape. There was another person here and the temperature was warm. This person's hands and arms pulling Hibiki into a hug, like announcing the partnership. Hibiki looked at him, well, in this kind of darkness, it is hard to actually see the face. He only saw shades, rise and fall with breathes. He was not the type that have many close friends, and to get this degree of intimacy... it must be Yamato.

 

He kew what Yamato looked like when resting. But in such a short distance it was the first time--at least in what he could remember of. There was no light, he couldn't really recognize his face. He implemented this with the impression from day to day life together: his lip must be tightened together, not even a tiny signal of relaxation; there was no curve between his eyebrows. Of course, nothing is beyond his capability. It made Hibiki smiled a little. No one but Yamato ever had such a confidence in him at first time of meeting, despite the fact they were just strangers to each other then.

 

Even this man was tired and need to rest now. Fight against the will of the cosmos was far beyond the widest imagination of human. They have persisted for six days. One more day. One last day. It would end. They needed a good and solid rest for tomorrow. Then they would face the end of this and the genesis of a new world together, again.

 

Hibiki's mind drifted to the day before, when he had been so hesitate and reluctant to come to his final decision. He knew that it was not the Polaris that he was fear of, but Yamato's farewell. No one in the battle field, except himself and the one he was looking at, could see through his mask and be crystal clear that every of his words were trembling. Fortunately, Yamato returned and answered his invitation with a firm hug.

 

With this confirmation, Hibiki decided that he would not let Yamato leave again, never ever. Tomorrow, or the days after.

 

His hand tightened a little on Yamato's waist. Hibiki closed his eyes, falling into his sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yamato knew absolutely every details of the environment, no matter he was a powerless five-year-old or the head of JP's. He walked and lived between the light and dark, working with the unspoken-able and forbidden creatures, fulfilling his job duty that was beyond the understanding of normal citizens. Only in this manner, could the most educated and informed decisions be made and the goals be pursuit.

 

But he was not sure where this place was. Not Hotsuin's mansion, the forever lightened space; nor the underground structure of JP's, crowded by staffs and equipments, full of the smell of magic and demons. It was open. He could sense the sky and the earth. In addition, why there was only one living being by his side? He could not feel anything else alive.

 

It was not Kerberos, however, his intuition did not ring the alarm. Yamato opened his eyes and looked at his side.

 

A human being in a very close distance. Hugging him. The gesture showing intimacy, protection and absolute trust. 

 

Hibiki, it was Hibiki.

 

The name made Yamato narrowing his eyes. Hibiki belongs to him, he knew it at first glance. However, it was not a easy task to win him.

 

This guy understood everything, was crystal clear about the right path, and was capable of decision and execution. Even so, he was affected by so many other little things and dared to go against and even refused Yamato, more than once.

 

Yamato had a clear vision for himself. The centuries of sacrifice and preparation of Hotsuin to fight the Polaris, the godlike entity that ruled the universe, sounding crazy, but was not a daydream for him. The only things were to calculate every step and get ready for the war. But this person who appeared at The moment...was the first and The one that made him realize what craving but could be satisfied felt like. When the news of Hibiki in danger arrived, his own fierce anger and horror scared even Fumi and Sako -- but not himself. Of course, that was HIS Hibiki.

 

Caution and restrain made little sense with Hibiki, Yamato would do anything to let Hibiki understand that he was a great treasure of the world, no praise or applause could match him, the shining figure enduring through the panic, the dramatic and traumatic seven days. With Hibiki by his side, Yamato had the confidence that no matter what hinders ahead, they would not lose.

 

Only one day left.

 

Yamato tightened the hug. They would be together, facing the last enemy, and long afterwards.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The sun rose, and the last battle was drawing close.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
